prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 159
Bea tells the women to keep quiet about Jacki's relationshi p with Jim or risk having her transferred to Barnhurst. Erica promises Julian to speak to Myra and the PRG, but gives no guarantees that she can influence them. Vera is behind a store room door and overhears a conversation between Jim and Jacki: she goes to Erica and asks why Jacki is still in Wentworth. Erica tells her it wouldn't look good to have another prisoner transferred so soon after Tracey and for very similar reasons. Vera nevertheless tells Jim she's putting in a report to get Jacki moved "on security grounds" and makes a few snide remarks, but she tears the report up when Jim tells her why Jacki escaped. Lizzie and Doreen are inspired by Jacki's ability to run her own business and put in a request to Erica to let them start studying to improve themselves. Bea is a bit depressed by Lizzie and Doreen's hero worship of Jacki and points out to them that her own future involves another ten years in Wentworth. Doreen and Lizzie ask Jacki if she'll speak up for Bea if she gets a chance, but she won't even consider it. A reporter from "The Verity" arrives at Wentworth looking for an angle on Jacki's story just as Myra arrives to see Erica. Bea tells Jacki that she doesn't want her help, but asks her to pass on a message to Ken Pearce when she gets out. Myra agrees to Erica's suggestion to lay off the campaign for Jacki for a while. She also tells Erica she has four crates of books to donate to the prison library. Lizzie and Doreen notice the reporter lurking outside the perimeter fence and talk to him about Bea, but their remarks are totally distorted and appear under the headline "Jacki Nolan should not be released". Doreen suggests the pantomime they do for maternity every year could be performed to children from outside. Bea is hauled over the coals by Erica for the newspaper report but she denies any involvement. Erica gets a call from Ted Douglas who is obviously not pleased, but she refuses to name Jim as the officer who's having a relationship with a prisoner. Vera tells Jacki all about the newspaper article in great detail. Julian visits Jacki and asks her and Jim for information on Bea that he can use to discredit her in the media. Doreen and Lizzie are about to go into the staff room to confess to talking to the newspapers but pause long enough to hear that Jacki is to be transferred to Barnhurst the same day. Bea suggests that the women hide Jacki from the officers to stop her transfer. Judy goes to the Governor to request permission to perform the pantomime for kids, but it is really a pretext to get access to the crates of books delivered for the library. Phyllis distracts Meg with a wedding present while the women empty one of the crates into a laundry skip and Jacki hides inside. Julian is interviewed on the radio and describes Bea as a "psychopathic killer", but even after hearing this, Bea doesn't give Jacki away when Vera is looking for her. Vera sees Judy pushing a crate outside, but the one containing Jacki is in the library (somehow?). Erica announces that Jacki has been pardoned, but Bea still refuses to tell her where Jacki is. At breakfast next day, Bea tells the story of Jacki tapping Vera on the shoulder and asking who was looking for her. Jacki is brought to the dining room to say goodbye and is released. Jim walks her to the gate, but Julian is waiting for her on the other side. Ted Douglas is cross that the officers were made to look stupid by "losing" Jacki and warns Erica that an inspector will be arriving soon to investigate the running of the prison, and if he isn't satisfied, Erica's job could be at risk. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season